LEMAH
by rhankidu fujimaru
Summary: "Aku tidak bisa terus berhubungan dengan orang lemah sepertimu" Inaho berucap dengan sekali tarikan nafas


**Summary:** "Aku tidak bisa terus berhubungan dengan orang lemah sepertimu" Inaho berucap dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** T+

 **Pairing: Inaho x Slaine**

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, BL, absurd, bahasa berantakan

 **Dont Read it, if you dont like story about BL**

" **LEMAH"**

" _Selamat Ulang Tahun Slaine-sama" suara konfeti dan hamburan kertas kertas kecil mengkilap terbang di ruangan itu. Ruangan besar yang seringkali dipakai sebagai ruang makan, dihias seindah mungkin. Ratusan balon beraneka warna diikat sebanyak tiga buah di setiap ikatannya, mengelilingi hampir semua ruangan. Pita pita panjang dirangkai serapih mungkin , seperti sedang menghubungkan ikatan balon yang satu dengan lainnya. Ruangan yang biasanya cukup besar itu karna hanya berisi meja makan panjang dan satu set sofa yang menghadap perapian kini terlihat sempit dengan berbagai dekorasi dadakan ini._

 _Meja dari kayu mahoni dengan ukiran mewah di setiap kakinya. Panjangnya cukup untuk menampung perjamuan sekitar 20 orang. Empat orang maid, berdiri masing masih di kanan dan kiri meja itu tampak tersenyum. Melihat kue ulang tahun berwarna putih dihiasi tulisan 'selamat ulang tahun' dengan krim berwarna biru. Kue itu bertingkat tiga. Di paling atas terdapat lilin berbentuk nomor dengan tulisan angka tujuh. Di atas meja, selain kue itu terdapat juga beberapa kado berbagai ukuran dengan bungkus warna warni._

" _Di mana papa?"_

 _Anak bersurai kuning pucat itu memandang kosong ke arah meja. Ruangan besar itu, dengan perabotan kualitas terbaik terasa dingin. Suara patahan kayu dari perapian yang tidak jauh dari meja makan besar itu memecah keheningan saat tidak ada satupun dari maid yang ada di sana bisa menjawab pertanyaan tuan mudanya. Slaine membuang nafas panjang setelah menunggu beberapa saat tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawab. "Terima Kasih" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil, tapi jelas sekali bahwa bersamaan senyuman itu, tidak ada kebahagian di sana. Dengan langkah berat, dia berjalan ke kamarnya._

 _Troyard kecil melemparkan badannya ke tempat tidur. Pintu kamarnya sudah dia kunci supaya para maid dan pelayannya tidak bisa masuk untuk mengganggunya. Kamar bernuansa biru itu semakin terasa dingin saat si tuan muda mulai menutup wajahnya dengan bantal agar tangisannya tidak terdengar keluar. Dia tertidur._

 _Slaine menggeliat, nyawanya yang belum terkumpul sempurna mendadak berebutan masuk ke badannya saat melihat seorang gadis kecil juga ikut tidur di sampingnya._

" _Hi..him..."_

" _Asseylum..! sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Hime!"_

 _Belum lagi dia sempat berdebat dengan gadis kecil itu, matanya kini tertuju ke arah jendela kamarnya yang sedang terbuka. Horden yang menggantung berayun tertiup angin. Di sana tampak sesosok anak kecil laki laki bersurai coklat yang memandangnya diam. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Slaine, sejujurnya Slaine bahkan tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi anak laki laki itu, karna yang tampak baginya hanya siluet._

" _Aaaaahh dia Inaho, teman sekelasku" ucap Asseylum kemudian. Anak yang disebut Inaho itu mendekat. Meninggalkan bingkai jendela yang sejak tadi menjadi tempatnya berdiri dalam diam. "Kami masuk lewat jendela situ, karna Slaine lagi lagi mengunci kamar" Asseylum menunjuk ke arah Inaho. Slaine tidak memperhatikan penjelasan sepupunya, manik emeraldnya sibuk memandang sosok asing yang datang bersama sepupunya._

" _Selamat ulang tahun" anak kecil yang dipanggil Inaho itu melemparkan sebuah liontin perak berbentuk lingkaran dengan ukiran seperti tanda tambah di atasnya._

" _A..Arigatou" jawab Slaine bingung_

Slaine menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan selimut berwarna biru miliknya, hingga hanya sepasang matanya yang berwarna emerlad yang terlihat. Surai surai pirang miliknya yang mulai memanjang tetiup pelan, dipermainkan angin malam akibat dia tidak menutup jendela kamarnya. Jam dinding di ruang tengahnya sudah berdentang sebelas kali. Wajah Slaine memerah memikirkan kira kira kejutan apa yang akan diberikan Inaho kepadanya tahun ini. Slaine kembali mengecek ponselnya, masih tertulis tanggal 10 Januari pukul 23.10. _'Masih ada 50 menit sebelum hari berganti'_

Tepat pukul 00.00 dimana hari berganti menjadi tanggal 11 Januari, senyum yang sejak satu jam tadi menggantung di bibir Slaine hilang. Kejutan ulang tahun yang dibuat oleh sepupunya Asseylum dan para pelayan kediaman Troyard benar benar membuat Slaine terkejut. Iya terkejut karna dirinya sama sekali tidak mendapati sosok Inaho di antara gerombolan orang itu yang memasuki kamarnya. Suara letusan konfeti dan hamburan potongan kertas warna warni tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya.

"Inaho mendadak harus menyelesaikan urusan kerjaan dari kakek. Makanya..." Asseylum menggantung kalimatnya, memberikan kode kepada para pelayan kediaman Troyard untuk menyimpan kue ulang tahun dan kado kado di kamar Slaine.

" _Kou, besok ulang tahun mu kan?" Inaho tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari layar laptop di hadapannya. Sepuluh jari tangannya menari nari di atas tombol keyboard._

 _Slaine tidak menjawab, hanya memainkan garpu dan pisau steak yang dipegangnya. Harusnya hari ini jadi makan malam romantis setelah lebih dari satu minggu mereka tidak bertemu karna kesibukan Inaho sebagai salah satu manajer di perusahaan milik kakek Asseylum. "Waaaaahh.. Ternyata kau ingat juga yah? Kukira kau hanya ingat tentang pekerjaanmu ahorenji!" Slaine tersenyum lebar menjawab pertanyaan Inaho. Kalimat sarkas akhirnya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya._

 _Sadar akan hal itu, tanpa pikir panjang Inaho menutup laptopnya. Mengambil garpu dan pisau yang sejak tadi dipegang Slaine dan menatap dalam mata si pirang. 2 pasang manik berwarna kontras itu saling menatap dalam. "Mana mungkin aku melupakan ulang tahun pacarku?"_

 _Slaine tergagap, wajahnya memerah, dengan cepat ditariknya tangannya yang saat ini sedang dipegang Inaho untuk menutup wajahnya yang sudah terlanjur berubah warna. "Baka"_

" _Pastikan besok kau tidak merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan temanmu. Tunggu aku di kamarmu, tepat pukul 00.00 aku akan datang"_

" _Baka.. Ahorenji no baka! Harusnya kau jangan bilang mau datang dari mana dan jam berapa. Ini sama saja surprise mu gagal."_

" _Kalo tidak kubilang, kau pasti merayakan ulang tahun dengan teman temanmu kan? Lagi pula bukan bagaimana caraku datang. Tapi bagaimana hadiah ku kan?"_

...

Slaine merebahkan badannya di kursi berbahan kulit di kantornya. Seluruh punggungnya sudah menyentuh kursi putar berwarna hitam di balik meja kerjanya. Tumpukan kado kembali membanjiri ruangannya hari ini. Pipinya sedikit kaku akibat terlalu sering dia paksakan tersenyum hari itu. Kembali dia mengecek ponselnya, berharap ada setidaknya satu buah pesan dari kekasihnya. Tapi harapannya nihil, sama sekali tidak ada pesan dari Inaho. "BAKAAAAAAAA"

Si pirang meninggalkan kantornya lebih cepat hari ini. Meminta salah satu sopir kantor untuk mengantarnya pulang. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Slaine Troyard. Selama ini, Slaine 1 dari sedikit manager yang tidak mau memakai jasa sopir kantor. Alasannya simple "tidak bebas". Tapi ternyata Slaine tidak langsung pulang, dia meminta kepada sopir untuk mengantarkannya ke salah satu restoran terbesar di kota itu. Kembali dia membuang nafas panjang sebelum turun dari mobil dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sopir yang tadi mengantarnya. Beberapa kali Slaine menepuk pipinya agar tidak kaku untuk tersenyum. Teman teman kuliahnya dulu sengaja membuat acara ulang tahun untuknya. Apa jadinya jika si yang berulang tahun ketahuan tidak menikmati pestanya. Untungnya Slaine sudah sangat mahir berpoker face sejak kecil.

Pesta yang telah disiapkan teman temannya lumayan meriah. Beberapa teman kuliahnya bahkan sudah datang bersama pasangannya masing masing. Hal wajar, mengingat umur mereka yang memang sudah hampir menginjak kepala tiga. Slaine kembali menatap lilin berbentuk angka di atas kue ulang tahunnya. _'27, hari ini tepat 20 tahun aku mengenal Inaho. Kukira 20 tahun sudah cukup untuk mengenal dia. Ternyata aku masih belum mengenalnya. Harusnya aku tau ada yang lebih penting dariku untuknya'_

Slaine tersentak kaget, saat Harklight salah satu dari sedikit sahabatnya yang paling mengenal Slaine menepuk pundaknya. "Ada apa?" Slaine menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Harklight "Ini dan itu". Harlight mengangguk mengerti dengan jawaban Slaine yang tidak jelas itu. Acara ulang tahun yang lumayan meriah. Diadakan sejak pukul 6 sore sampai 11 malam. Seluruh restoran diubah menjadi tempat pribadi Slaine oleh teman temannya.

"Kuantar?" Harklight menawarkan diri mengantar Slaine saat tau si pirang tidak membawa mobil sendiri dan kediamannya masih cukup jauh.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa naik taxi. Lagi pula kau kan besok kerja, tidak baik begadang" Slaine menolak halus tawaran Harklight. Tidak lama berselang, sebuah taxi datang menghampiri mereka. Slaine melambaikan tangan, berpamitan kepada teman temannya yang masih terlihat berbincang sambil menunggu kendaraan masing masing.

Setengah perjalanan sudah terlewati, Slaine memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin begitu akan melewati pantai yang memang harus dilalui untuk menuju kediaman Troyard. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat mobil sport berwarna orange terparkir di pinggir jalan. Dia hapal betul mobil itu milik siapa. Spontan Slaine meminta taxi berhenti, dengan sembarang dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dengan nominal paling tinggi ke sopir taxi. Menerima uang sebanyak itu, si sopir hanya bisa menganga. Nilai uang yang diterimanya bahkan lebih banyak 5 kali lipat dari yang tercatat di argo "Ambil saja kembaliannya"

...

Slaine mengeratkan syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya. Udara musim dingin masih begitu kental di pertengahan bulan Januari seperti sekarang. Mata Emeraldnya nyalang memandang ke semua penjuru mencari sosok yang membuat mood nya seharian ini hancur. Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Slaine sudah memasuki area pantai. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dia temui di sana. Entah karna penerangan yang jelek atau karna sudah terlalu lelah. Slaine menyerah.. Matanya sudah basah oleh air mata yang tidak dapat lagi dia bendung. Suara isakan keluar dari bibir mungilnya, wajahnya memerah menahan dingin dan karna menangis.

"Lemah"

Slaine membalik badannya refleks. Di belakangnya berdiri sosok pria yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Surai surai coklatnya berdansa kecil terkena angin laut malam. Wangi air asin menutupi aroma jeruk yang selalu berada di sekitar Inaho.

"Ahorenji!" Slaine memukul dada Inaho. Tangisannya kembali pecah. Kali ini tidak hanya sekedar isakan saja. "Aku menunggumu seharian ini!"

"Maaf Slaine"

Slaine menghentikan pukulannya. _'ada yang salah! Dia mengatakan apa? Slaine? Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir dia memanggilku begitu' ._ "Ahorenji..."

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini..."

"..." Slaine membisu. Dia melihat jam di tangannya, _'masih tanggal 11 kan? Masih pukul 23.50. Ini bohong! Tidak mungkin Inaho memutuskan hubungannya. Ini pasti masih bagian dari kejutan ulang tahunnya'_ "Kenapa?" Cukup lama terdiam akhirnya Slaine mengeluarkan suara

"Aku tidak bisa terus berhubungan dengan orang lemah sepertimu" Inaho berucap dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Slaine masih memandang wajah datar Inaho. Masih mencari ekspresi bercanda yang barangkali tersembunyi di balik raut wajah datar Inaho. Sayangnya Slaine tidak menemukan itu sama sekali. "Di hari ulang tahunku?" Slaine bertanya tidak percaya, kembali tangisannya tumpah. Inaho melangkah, mendekati Slaine menaikkan syal merah yang dipakai Slaine sampai menutup seluruh kepala Slaine. Sedikit berjinjit Inaho mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Slaine.

"Ini kado terakhir untukmu. Slaine Troyard, maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" Tepat saat Inaho selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, jam berganti. "Kau tidak suka hadiahku?" Inaho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Slaine

"Baka! Kukira kau mau putus!"

"Aku memang mau putus dari status pacar. Karna aku maunya kita menikah. Kalau tidak suka hadiahnya kuambil ..."

Slaine menutup bibir Inaho dengan sebuah kecupan kecil "Suka. Ini hadiah terbaik selama hidupku"

"Setiap tahun hadiah ku memang selalu terbaik" Inaho menarik sedikit wajah Slaine mendekati wajahnya. Menutup jarak di antara keduanya. Berbagi panas tubuh di antara dinginnya angin laut malam hari.

 _ **Owari**_

I AM BACK~~~~ Heu heuuuuuu tadinya mau rajin nulis, tapi ternyata event game FGO JP sama NA belakangan ini lagi brutal, eventnya barengan di dua server, jadinya waktu untuk ngetik malah dipake buat ngerush game. Gomenasai~~~~ Btw semoga masih kenal yah, sekalipun pennamenya ganti hawhawahaw. _**Otanjoubi Omedetou Our Precious Fragile Prince~~~**_ TETAPLAH JADI MANUSIA LEMAH, KARNA HANYA LEMAH LAH KELEBIHANMU. TETAPLAH JADI MAKHLUK LEMAH YANG SETIAP KALI INAHO MELIHATMU, DIA MERASA AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN DAN MENGORBANKAN APAPUN UNTUKMU


End file.
